Obsession
by Fuji S
Summary: Ryoma's obsession of the tensai of Seigaku. [FujiRyo]


Disclaimer: PoT does not belong to me.

Title: Obsession

Pairing: FujiRyo

Author: Fuji S. Yuki

The man that hasn't showed his limit; the genius and prodigy the hidden weapon; the trickster, prankster and the raven, these are all his names. He is puck in all of his glory, and he hides behind subtlety he makes sure that he is unnoticed, but still known. The shine he hides behind the stoic fame of Tezuka's talent. He is cunning, he is wise, and he is all-powerful.

Yet to Ryoma he could see that Fuji was a bigger monster then Tezuka. He reminded Ryoma of an Anime character from the series called Slayers. The story line is quasi-typical anime stuff; there are bad guys and the good guys that fight the bad guys. The good guys being a red hair girl name Lina and her jellyfish for friend Gourry, coupled with a mysterious rock man named Zelgadis and a Princess called Amelia. Indeed these characters's sometimes reminded him somewhat of the Seigaku Regulars. However, it seems we are going off topic. Fuji reminded him of a character named Xellos Metallium. Now Xellos possesses different nicknames ranging from The Mysterious Priest to the Trickster Priest. However, the main feature of Xellos is that he's race is Mazoku meaning monster. Reason why Fuji and Xellos are similar is that both of them always smile, both like to taunt people, well in Fuji's case he likes to see them suffer. They both like to bother people.

Even though Fuji may possess the ability and power to hurt others, he isn't cruel to those that are undeserving. Whereas Xellos would in every the sense of the word, since he feeds off pain and suffer. It is his lunch and he doesn't normally eat human food, well except for maybe ice cream. If Horio and the other individuals in his class knew that he liked Anime let alone had hobbies wouldn't they surprised, however Ryoma wasn't going to let them know. After all, he already had a fan club chasing here back and forth. It would not do any good if they continue trying to stalk him. Let alone his recent interests, and for now Fuji was interesting him, the same goes for tennis. 

Speaking of eating Ryoma could not understand how Fuji could stand Inui's juice. Then again, he always thought back to Xellos and how he is able to eat stuff, since he does not really need too. It made sense of course. Not to mention the eyes both individual had similarities they held individuals that were predatorily.

This was actually scary for Ryoma and yet fascinating, ever since he came into Seigaku high school, his fixation on the tensai had tripled. Horio would call it an unhealthy obsession. When Tezuka was gone from Seigaku Junior High Ryoma felt drawn to the second best player. Perhaps at the time it was because he wanted to beat the prodigy. Yet later now that he was older, he considers it could be because he wanted to know what made the mysterious tensai tick. He had the talent, the abilities, and his limits seemed endless. Yet that was not all when Tezuka was gone Fuji could not hide anymore in the shadows. He could not hide the inner trappings, the underline steel that he held that was more condensing and stoic. The predator was let loose into the open.

Even though Oishi was the acting captain, everyone had depended on for guidance. It was Fuji that was considered the underline defense for them. He would be the undercurrent the last of the alpha to the omegas. Fuji would be the one to catch them all if they all should fall. Ryoma knew this; he knew that if he failed in defeat Fuji would be there to help guide them to the path. Nevertheless, Ryoma did not plan on failing, he wanted to reach higher and if he failed, he would not be able to acquire his goals.

He did not want Fuji's protection, even though he knew that he somewhat had it. It was so clear about Fuji's protectiveness for their team. He was not it was a blessing or a curse to have it. Fuji was an individual that was an enigma when it came to his desires and wants. Yet, when one earned his trust and protection, they had it no matter what. Ryoma witness this first hand, when Taka-san had taken the blow for Fuji during the double play with Sakurai Masaya and Ishida Tetsu. The violence in Fuji's eyes was chilly and the protectiveness rang clear into the air. Then during the match with Hyotei with Kawamura and Kabaji resulting in injury of both players hands, it was then Fuji wanted revenge.

It was clear by the bloodthirsty gleam in his eyes, when he held Taka's golden racket caked with his blood. The gleam of promise in making sure they would go on, and the silent pride that Fuji held himself. The driven deep emotions were something that Ryoma had never seen before. It was marvelous splendid and utterly Fuji.

Ryoma was not the only one to notice the command in the tensai. When Kirihara Ayaka soiled Tezuka's name it brought anger to the team. Yet, it was Fuji that stopped Momoshiro in his tracks from attacking the arrogant bastard. It was his hand and his command that held back the second year. This was what made Fuji stand out, what made him seem like the captain. The seriousness in his eyes made him frightening and that was another staring point for Ryoma's obsession.

That was why he was standing in the courts watching Fuji play against Eiji. That was why he was not able to resist the Tensai. His mentality and desires started to swing to the other. Surely, he played Fuji once and a while their matches however for some strange reason were never finished. It was as if the world was against the matches, they did not want him or the other to complete their unfinished business.

It was driving him insane. Defeating the other was his goal. He had other larger fish to fry, however it was not complete if he never finish off the Tensai. It felt wrong, it felt horrid and most of all it felt annoying. The one thing Ryoma could not stand.

Even though Ryoma love challenges and had the free will to pick, his path to what he chooses. The obsession with Fuji was causing him troubles, Horio started to notice his interest with Fuji would be his downfall. Ryoma on the other had did not answer, all he could focus on was the other.

Tennis was his love, Fuji was in tennis, yet Fuji was something else. He was an enigma Ryoma wanted, and what Ryoma wanted he normally get. If only he knew that, it possible was not really health to want someone like Fuji. Especially since the other was a sadistic bastard. Perhaps what all Ryoma saw and notice was what he craved. Sometimes cravings are not really good for you. Yet what the little boy did not know could not hurt him much.


End file.
